Shadow of Time
by FenriBane
Summary: When a stranger comes to Konoha things start to get weird for our blond ninja, especaly when the stranger seems to like his....Wait why the hell is Gaara blushing? Yaoi mainly SasuNaru, but also a OCxGarra. M for reasons. Yaoi in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of Time

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

Prologue – Great Treasures

The countries were once united under the leadership of one village, the Shadow village. The village was wealthy beyond belief and had the strongest warriors, however thy were a peace loving people who sought order.

Their leader was the Kage, a man of great power he was a kind and caring leader who wanted nothing more than to look after his people. Under their protection the five countries prospered and the people grew strong and powerful, maybe that was why they sought to be free of the Kage's rule.

It was on one frost bitten night that the five countries turned on the Shadow village, like a tilde wave they flooded over the Shadow lands and slaughtered the servants of the Kage.

When they finale surrounded the Shadow village itself, the Kage was alone in the defense of the village because his entire army of shadow ninja had been assassinated in one night.

Tho his power was great not even the great Kage could stop the tilde wave of enemy ninja, the leaders of the uprising were gloating in there enmity victory when in a blink of an eye the entire shadow village had disappeared.

Some said that the villagers rather than die at the hands of the upstarted preferred to die in a Jutsu that leveled the city. Others said that the Kage somehow teleported the entire village away to safety, all that was apparent was that in the center of the crater left from the villages disappearance, lay the crumpled and broken body of the Kage.

The leaders of the uprising each stole a peace of the Kages many artifacts, a certain crystal necklace amongst them.

Then like all alliances the five countries turn on each other and the land knew only suffering and pain, the people started to regret they decision to destroy the Shadow village. Tho they had been under the rule of a man who was seen as weak and unfit to lead, the Kage had been a good and caring ruler.

It was not for nearly a century that a new leader arose and a new time of peace came for the people of the fire country.

It was under his watchful eyes that a great Shinobi village arose, and the Leaf village took its place in the world.

Tho who would believe that the Kages greatest treasure now hung around the neck of a certain blond ninja.

Naruto alway was a Dobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of Time

Chapter 1 – Times events

Naruto walked down the main street of Konoha, close behind him was a certain raven. Sasuke was in a mood his eyes were looking down at the floor, he was sulking because Naruto had been playing hard to get for a while now. It had been over a month since Naruto had 'Persuaded' him to returned to the village, it had been one long beautiful night. It had also been the only night.

Sasuke had spent a year with Orochimaru , training to become strong enough to kill Itachi but every night Sasuke mind had always screamed one name. Naruto!. Now that they were back at the village Naruto had become less interested with the same thing that Sasuke was interested in, in one word, sex.

The two teen lived at the old Uchiha mansion, the Uchiha estate had mainly been sold off but the mansion had been bought by none other than Naruto himself. Sasuke still didn't know how the blond had afford it, but he was still greatfull he didn't really want to live at Naruto rather small apartment.

Naruto looked back at the gloomy raven, he smiled as he saw the raven give him a trademark glare. God how he had missed that stare, it had been so boring in the village without the raven to contest with. Sasuke smirked on the inside, he had also missed the blonds smile, he had loved that smile since the first day he had seen it. When he had caught those lips with his own had been a dream come true, even if it had been a accident. It was at this point that a Grey haired Jonin appeared reading his perverted book, Kakashi gave the two teens a small wave.

"Hallo you two" the Grey haired ninja didn't take his eyes off his book.

Naruto been as cheery as ever waved and returned his sensis greeting, Sasuke on the other hand adored the man altogether. He walked over to a near by stall and bussed himself with looking for something remotely edible, he was starting to bore of having Ramen every day. When he had final settled on a rather red apple he tuned to see his worst nightmare, he ducked down as he saw Sakura talking to their sensi. It wasn't that he dislike her but since he'd come back she had been really needed, she had been clung to him for the first three day like a third limb. It was then that he saw his second worst nightmare, Ino was sat across the street smiling at him. Oh Fuck Sasuke mind screamed , she was worst than Sakura, Sasuke made the decision that he'd rather have the oink haired girl clung to him that Ino. At least Sakura took the hint that when he asked to be left alone she'd let him go, but Ino was less inclined to listen and preferred to talk, and boy could she talk.

The moment that Sakura saw Sasuke she throw her arms around his and clung to him, he let out a sigh of boredom. How could it get any worst it was at that moment that Sai appeared from one of the corners. Now Sai may be one of the nicest people to be around by his annoying nicknames he gives people got on Sasuke nerves.

"Hallo..T" the teen was cut off when Sasuke riped himself out of Sakura's grip, picked Naruto up bridle style and dashed off down the street at top speed. To say that this surprised the four was an understatement, it was a rare sight to see the raven lose his cool.

At the Uchiha mansion the raven final let the wiggling blond free from his vice like grip, Naruto gave the raven a hard glare. "What the fuck Bastered, I was talking to Kakashi" the blond intensified his glare, this had a effect on the raven but not the one that Naruto had intended. Sasuke always got aroused when Naruto looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Sasuke smirk and grabbed Naruto and dragged him into the house, as soon as they were over the threshold Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a lengthy kiss. It was passionate and loving but also needy, Sasuke arousal increased when Naruto started to let his hands slip under Sasuke shirt. Sasuke thought that finally he would get some until the blond push him away giving him a loving smile, it was with that that Sasuke got the message. He put his finger to Naruto's lips before the boy could say the words.

"I get it you've had a long day and your tired" Sasuke slunk off to their room to sulk.

Naruto just looked after him and smiled, maybe it was time to give the raven what he wanted. He turned his attestation to the letters on the floor on the door mat.

It was all mostly for Sasuke, fan mail from his fan girls and a few boys. It was when he came to a letter to him that he stopped and opened It, the hand writing was familiar. The letter followed as

Dear Naruto

It has been almost a mouth since you last wrote so I'm coming to see you and make sure my friend isn't in trouble, also I have to make sure the future Hokage isn't lazing around.

Your friend

Garra

P.s

I really want to know what the hell that joke you told me means. Chunks?

Naruto looked up, had it really been a mouth since he'd wrote to Garra. He had sent him a letter the morning before he brought Sasuke back. It had been strange how the two of them had develop this relationship, they had become as close as brothers lately. It was true at first Garra had wanted something more physical by when Naruto had rebuked him Garra had asked if they could still be friends. Naruto had welcomed this and so had the Hokage, with Garra as a friend the likeability's of a war irruption between the two village was slimed down considerably. In fact the two village were cooperating well and with their new alliance it was unlikely that any other village would want to start war.

Naruto smiled it would be good to see his friend again, it really was turning out to be a good day. The blond teen started to fiddle with his crystal necklace, unknowing its true power. But on the hill top outside of the village some one who did know was watching the village with emotionless eyes.

"So the target is set, let the game begin"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow of Time

Chapter 2 – Night of all nights

It was getting late and Sasuke was still sulking, Naruto had yet to let him play with him. He lay on their bed with his head under the pillows, his hand playing with his raven hair. Naruto was in the bathroom in the shower, he stood their under the hot spray letting the water dribble down him. It was when he started to think back to just how he had got Sasuke to come back that his arousal started to grow, the memory of what had transpired that night made his body heat up. He started to get hard at the memory of Sasuke naked body touching his, the loving kisses that Sasuke had placed on his lips. It was when Naruto let one of his hands slip down to his groin that he realized that he was hard.

"For fucksack, now what I am going to do" the blond started to smirk at a thought that slipped into his mind.

Outside the main gate to Konoha a dark figure was walking along the main rode to the village, his face was shadowed by a black hood. The dark male stood around 5.5 , medium build with broad shoulders. He wore black pants and a black shirt, the long wool coat he wore hung down to his knees. The coats hood hung on his head like a mask, he wore black shoes that taped heavily as he walked. He clenched his hands constantly the black leather gloves he was wearing making stretching sounds. He walked along the road his arms straight by his sides walking like he hadn't a care in the world, he was even humming a tune. He was all too aware of the five bandits following him in the trees, how pathetic they were trying to sneak up on him. It was when he was in a rather dark area that they chose to strike, falling from the tree weapons draw. It was as as they were about to hit that the dark figure moved, like a boneless lizard he curved his body so the blades hit only fine air. The bandits looked shocked but then as four of them fell dead from no apparent reason, the last bandit saw the dark eyes staring at him.

"How dose the lambs feel when it sees the wolf/ in storm and calm / in day and night. But only death..." the dark figure removed his hood revealing teenage face, pale with black eyes, "will it receive". The teen drove a fist into the mans chest, blood exploded out of the hole left from the punch. The man fell dead unknowing his lucky to have died so quickly, normal the teen took much greater joy in tormenting his victims before he killed them. However tonight he had something he had to do, or rather someone.

Back at the Uchiha mansion Naruto had made his mind up about what he was going to do, he finished washing. Which was hard to do with his hard on restricting his moments a little. When he was done he slipped open the adjoining door to their bedroom and put on his sexist pose, it would have gotta anyone to have a serous pants problem. Unfortunately Sasuke was otherwise busy, his snores made Naruto hardness disappear rapidly, the blond looked at the sleeping raven and gave a sad little smile. Looked like he wouldn't get his tonight, but he was to awake to go to bed instead he slipped into some clothes and went for a walk. As the cool night air hit him he started to feel refreshed, the cool air blowing over him he decided to go star gazing.

Back outside the main village gates the dark teen was stood silently watching the two guards, every so often the two would look at each other and smile. It was then that the teen started to mess with the couples hormones. After another two minuets the two men disappeared into a corner and then all that could be herd were grunts and moans and the occasion slurping sound. The dark teen strode through the main gate unhindered, he started to smirk at how easy it was to walk into a ninja village. He walked down the dark streets heading towards the best star gazing spot to meet a certain blond.

As Naruto got to his favorite star gazing spot he saw someone was already lain in his spot looking up at the clear night sky, been his typical self Naruto when to greet the dark figure on the cold grassy hill.

"Hallo, its a lovely night ...If you look over their you can see" Naruto pointed towards a cluster of stars but was cut off by a soothing voice.

"Ariana's belt" the teen on the floor didn't move a muscle, then in a blink of an eye he was stood behind the blond.

The sher speed that the teen had moved at left the blond almost speechless, it was when the voice came again that Naruto snapped out of his stunted state.

"You really should get some rest my child, it will be a long day tomorrow" the dark teen moved away slinking into the shadows but not before turning and letting Naruto see his black eyes.

"good night Naruto" with that the boy disappeared into the shadows, leaving Naruto stunted yet again.

It didn't occur to Naruto that he never even told the stranger his name until he was safe at home, he crept into his and Sasuke room and striped not bothering to put his night wears on and slid into the bed, drawing the heavily sleeping raven closer to him. Sasuke unconsciously wrapped his arms around the blond pulling this new heat source closer, Naruto simply smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

Outside the window on a near by roof the dark teen stood watching the two sleeping forms, in a flash he was stood on the inside of the room. He walked over to the bed his dark eyes tracing up the naked form of Naruto and then looked at the raven.

"Like night and day / sun and moon / dark and light. All opposites attract" the dark eyes shut for a moment and as they opened he tuned away heading towards the window. Then a light moan erupted from the blond as he slept and the raven tugged him closer comforting him.

The dark teen smiled.

"So cute"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows of Time

Chapter 3 - Old friends and new enemy?

It was early morning and the sun was just starting to peck over the horizon, the brilliant rays of light turning the dark sky red. Sasuke opened one eye and then closed then snapped them back open when he realised that the blond snuggled up against him was comply naked, Sasuke started to smirk as he gazed over his perfect little uke who was at the moment clinging to him. He was just about to let one of his hands stroke the blonds cheek when the door bell ran, the load noise woke the sleeping blond who sat bolt up right in an instant. Naruto looked around letting his sleepy grogginess slowly slip away; it was when he felt Sasuke plant a light kiss on his bare shoulder that he snapped out of his stupor.

"Morning dobe" Sasuke said his favoured pet name for the blond in a perverted manner. Naruto looked at the raven then as the door bell rang again he gave the Uchiha a glare.

"You going to answer that or do have to?" Naruto words were soft but still his announce could be heard.

The Uchiha simply look the blond straight in the eye and smiled.

"No, can't care about the door I'm way too tired" and with that the raven tuned over and pretended to snore. Naruto gave the back of Sasuke head a good glare before he got up and stretched, he walked out of the room. Secretly the raven watched him enjoying the nice view of Naruto back and butt.

It was as Naruto was getting closer to the front door that Sasuke's mind registered something, he race down the stairs. Naruto was just about to open the door when Sasuke red faced came racing down the stairs, this bemused the blond greatly "forget something, bastard." Sasuke stood for a moment looking at Naruto, Naruto just stared back. Sasuke started to smirk was Naruto that comfortable around him he didn't even realise. Naruto saw the smile and his composer waned a little. Sasuke moved forwards letting one of his arms wrap around the blonds body pulling him closer, Naruto didn't even try to resist.

"I did forget something...." The raven planted a kiss on the blond's lips "something very important." The raven planted another kiss this time on the tanned boys neck, the light contact sent shivers through Naruto body. Sasuke turned the tanned boy letting his hands slip down the boy's body, and then Naruto was facing the mirror.

"You forgot your clothes. Were you going to answer the door in the nude?"

Naruto started to blush and looked down at his feet in shame; Sasuke smirk became ever wider over his pale face. The two only woke from their blushing and smirking fit was the door bell again. Sasuke been the gentleman he was and been overprotective sent Naruto back up stairs to change and answer the door himself. As he opened the door their was a flash of red and then he was on the ground with a certain Kazekage, when Garra finally stop hugging the crumpled raven he finally realised who it was he was hugging. Now Garra been the emotionless guy he was not use to blushing and got every distressed at the arrogances, he was now glowing red like a beetroot.

Garra got up his face almost matching his hair, it was as Naruto came walking down the stairs that Sasuke finally got up holding his chest were Garra had crushed him.

"Garra" Naruto ran down the stairs giving his best friend a big hug. Garra stopped blushing almost immediately as the blond let go; he would never let himself be embarrassed in front of his crush. Tho Garra may have given up on having a sexual relationship he at least wanted to have the blond as a friend and been seen blushing would only make the blond feel guilty at his denial. It was several hour later that the three teens arrived at the meeting place, the stadium where the Chunin exam had taken place. It was still yet to be repaired and the teams came here to train and basely hang out. It was slow now days with Orochimaru dead and the Akatsuki been driven underground, in a time of peace their was little that the ninjas could do.

As the three teen walked into the open grounds they saw their friends gathered around talking and showing of their new moves, Garra was delighted to see that at least the walls of the stadium were fixed. Naruto let his eyes scan the groups of friends, Sakura and Sai were stood with Ino and Choji their team mate Shikamaru was absent. In another group was Hinata and Tenten, Kiba was stood petting Akamaru listening to Shino talk about flees. Neji was stood with Lee and Kankuro they were each arguing about their talents.

It was only when Garra inquired where his sister was that anyone noticed that she was not there, her disappearance and Shikamaru absents could not be a coincidences. All the groups burst out laughing as they realised what was going on, only Garra and Sai seemed not to understand. The day continued the two missing friends did happen to arrive an hour later, both looked flushed and irate at the fact that their friends seemed to be laughing at them. On the stadiums roof the dark teen stood watching the group, seventeen including the dog. He watched the red head boy with great interest; his mind drew back to a time long ago when all he had seen was red, red for fire, and red for danger, red for blood. It was an overtone voice that woke him from his memory dive.

"I don't think you're meant to be here" the grey hired Jonin said not taking his eyes off his book.

Beside Kakashi were Kurenai, Asuma and Guy all of them had their weapons draw, the dark teen didn't move he simply sighed and gusted for them to come.

The teen in the stadium didn't relive a fight was going on until a form hit the earth right beside them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow of Time

Chapter 4 - Fight for your life

When Guy hit the floor their was a sicking creak, Lee immediately ran to his sense's side. It was a tense moment then three more forms were thrown from the roof, when their senses hit the floor the teen looked up to the roof were they had been thrown from, a dark form was cast ageist the light, black piercing eyes staring down. It was a deathly moment then like a lizard the dark form fell of the edge cling to the wall, upside down he started to move along the wall. The air suddenly went cold and the teen breaths started to be seen as the air condensate their breaths, It was when he was half way down the wall that the dark form leapt landing at the opposite end of the stadium. Naruto was taken aback when he realised that it was the dark teen from the night before, the dark teen simply stood their the others too shocked to move.

It was Lee who moved first moving as fast as lighting, he slid down bring his leg up for a Lotus Attack but just before the foot hit the dark teen the teen grabbed the leg, he span the green male around throwing him into a wall. Everyone were shocked at the speed that the dark one had used to counter the attack, it was then that suddenly the four senses were lifted into the air and thrown against the wall behind the group of teens. Black bile suddenly stuck them to the wall, like glue the four of them were stuck in place unable to move. It was then that Naruto shouted at the dark teen to let them go that Kakashi screamed in pain, as the group tuned to see why the dark male spoke.

"Chose you words more wisely my little Naruto, my Jutsu will get angry if you try to destroy it." The Dark teen pointed at the dark matter that engulfed the senses "it will crush you masters if you touch it". Naruto looked directly into the dark eyes, the eyes held no anger or fear, no readable emotions. It was like looking into the eyes of a death; it was then that the dark teen spoke again.

"Tell you what; if you can strike me I'll let your senses live, I'll even let them go" the dark teens eyes showed the first stain of emotion. "But if I defeat all of you, I get something" the dark teen suddenly in front of Naruto his hand out stretched, "deal?"

Naruto took the hand, "deal".

In a flash the dark teen was on the other side of the stadium again, he removed the black hood that shadowed his face. When the hood was gone the group of teen gasp at the sight in front of them, the dark teen face was as pale as Sasuke and his Dark eyes looked even darker in contrast. The teen removed the long heavily coat, he was wearing a black shirt with the top button undone exposing the milky skin beneath. It was only then that everyone just realised that this one person alone had not only beaten Lee who possessed super speed and lighting strength but he had also won against four elite Jonin. To say they were nerves was a little bit of an understatement, it was only when they herd their senses cry in pain did they try to attack, the teen clicked his fingers and their senses stopped crying.

"I suggest that you hurry up before I just kill them" the cold emotionless voice was cruel and scared the daylights out of Naruto.

Sasuke been arrogant as he is only saw another opportunity to better himself or at least show off in front of his friends, he drew all his chakra into his left arm. It was when a strange sound came to Naruto ears that the blond noticed the ravens move; he raced forward thrusting his now glowing hand in front of him. The dark teen didn't even move he simply studied watching the raven, Sasuke choose his moment and raced forward. As the blue energy of Sasukes arm near the dark teen he raised his arm, in a flash his arm creaked with energy, black energy as Sasuke arm drew closer the dark teen raced forward thrusting his arm at the ravens arm. It was as they hit each others arms that there energies dissipated, Sasuke smiled and in a flash made for the teens throat but the raven was unable to move. Was it from fear? From respect? No it was from the second energy strike that the dark teen had just thrust into Sasuke stomach. The raven fell to the ground clutching hi s stomach, Naruto couldn't bring himself to move, and he was too struck with fear to move. It was then that the dark teen clicked his fingers and the raven started to float for a second in the air then he was thrown back into the black matter that held the team's senses.

The dark teen stood back watching the distressed faces of the youths, a smirk started to play over his face, he hadn't had this much fun for decades. Decades he thought had it really been so long since he took human form, his time in the other world had been like a dream or had it been a nightmare he could not tell. Whatever the case he was enjoying his time here, seeing the power he had over these mortals gave him a satisfaction he had all most forgotten.

It was as Lee yet again tried a attack that the dark teen, the dark teen yet again counted it flawlessly. He simply smiled now as he snapped the nerves in Lee's leg. The ones that Tsunade had repaired for him years earlier...

Two hours later...

Naruto and Garra stood alone in the open stadium, their comrades having been defected and thrown into the black matter on the wall. They all watched in anticipation their mouths were coved by the black matter so they couldn't help the two boy, but they could watch and see what happens. The dark teen looked at each face in turn, he had to give them credit they all had put up a good fight but in the end they fell, like reeds in the a tornado they rose and fell ever so quickly. After crippling Lees the dark teen had been attacked by both Tenten and Neji, Tenten had been easy to defeat. Her speed was nothing and her skill with the blades she wielded was nothing ether. He throw her into the black matter along with Lee in seconds, Neji however was a little more difficult. He had been able to get close to the dark teen and used his 64 pram Jutsu, if it hadn't been for the dark teens amazing speed he might have hit him however the dark form easily dodged each and every attack. Neji let his guard down for a spilt moment before he could activate his Byakugan but it was enough time for the dark teen to counter. With Team guy gone into the darkness, it was up to team 8.

Kiba been a big head tried to attack from the front and the back at both time, coordinating with Akamaru he raced from both sides to attack. It was then that the dark teen was enveloping in a dust storm which came out of no where, the two forms entered the storm at high speed. There was a tense moment as the dust settled who had won? Well obviously the dark teen had moved and the two had collided into each other. They were thrown into the black matter together. Shino was next his methods were useless tho, as soon as his bug emerged from his body thousands of what looked like scarabs emerged from the dark teens clothing. They devoured the bugs like caviar, Shino put little resistance after his bug had retreated into him and was thrown into the black matter. Hinata looked frail and scared out of her mind as the dark teen walked towards her the scarabs claiming into his clothes, it was when he stood only a inch away from the girl that she reacted, striking out at him with her trade mark move. It was useless the dark teen simply grabbed her hands with his hands pulling the smaller girl closer; he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. With that the girl seemed to fall asleep in his arm, it was weird to see him genital float her to the dark matter. However this did give Shikamaru an idea. It was up to him and his team to take this guy down.

The next things happened fast, Choji raced forwards attacking but only to distract the dark teen as Ino and Shikamaru got into position. It was when the brown haired ninja was thrown intro the black matter that they struck, Shikamaru using his shadow possession to hold the teen still whilst Ino used her Mind control. Shikamaru almost started to laugh as the dark teen didn't move, Ino had fallen to the floor, and Shikamaru came over to the teen readying to strike with a kuni. It was as Shikamaru was right next to the dark teen that he was suddenly unable to move. Shadow held the teen in place. The dark teen tuned his black eyes to look at the boy, "A perfect attack and may I say using your friend to distract me was simply brilliant. However I am a Shadow and your technique has no use against me." Shikamaru looked towards the lifeless body of Ino, "what about Ino her attack should have worked" the dark teen started to laugh. "My dear boy, it did" he tappet the side of his head "but I already have my own demons what's one more voice going to do" He grabbed the boy and throw him into the dark matter. Then the dark teen had walked over to Ino and retuned her soul only to throw her into the dark matter.

Finally it came down to the last two teens, Garra step forwards his confidence flaring; he could beat this guy and show off in front of his crush a the same time. H e commanded his sands to slow the teen but no matter what he did his the sands didn't move. What was wrong with his sands, why didn't they respond? Kankuro was a little surprised when the sands picked him up and throw him and Sai into the dark matter behind them, but it had nothing to do with Garra. The sands then tuned on Sakura and Temari however using her fan the girls were able to push the sands away. But when the ground gave way under them and they were coated in sand they had little chance of escape. They were thrown into the black matter, leaving us at the present situation, a powerless Garra and Naruto who was so scared he couldn't even move.

"So it comes to this..." the dark teen looked at the two remaining boys, "two Jinchuriki verses..." the dark teen looked up into the darkling sky "a demon" the teen smirked "I like my odds".

If the two teen weren't scared before they sure as hell were now, the dark teens body started to change, the flesh began to dissipate the white flicked tuning into nothing as they rose off his body. The limbs started to revert the wrong way and the creaking of the bones started to bend and enlarge. In a moment the black hair of the boy became allot longer, black fur started to cover his body. Ten black tails sprouted from his body. He stood around thirty feet tall and was at least thirty five feet long, like a looming beast he looked down at the boy and the boys looked back into the face of the demon. The boy trembled as the thing howled into the air, the wolf had awoken.

God help Naruto and Garra....


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow of Time

Chapter 5 - Equal payment.

The wolf stood staring at the two small figures in front of it, its ten tails swayed from side to side, as its heart started to increases to power the larger body. Its dark eyes scanned the looks of fear and confusion on the two teens faces, it started to smile as he also sensed the fear of the two tailed demons.

"I suppose a proper introduction is in order..." the wolfs voice vibrated around the stadium, luckily the stadium was large and the wolf could fit.

Inside their hosts the two demons were panicking, Kyuubi was curled up in a ball with his tails wrapped around him protectively. Shukaku was jumping around his cage trying to get out, he was as terrified as his host.

Naruto gulped as the wolfs face drew closer to his and as the beast drew back its lips exposing a jaw of razor shape teeth, Naruto could feel the beast hot breath as the thing breathed on him.

"My Name is Dagunrazerfang, but you may address me as Dagun."

Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi was screaming, and clawing at his cage gates begging to be let out.

"**What the fuck are you doing? Run you fool**" Kyuubi was shouting at Naruto and for once Naruto wanted to do what the fox was saying only he couldn't he was paralyzed by fear.

The wolf pulled his head back giving the small shaking form of Gaara a good stare, Gaara was having trouble thinking because of the one tail, Shukaku was screaming to be let out.

The wolf sighed knowing full well who the demons were, lesser demon created to safe guard the lands of mortals. How pathetic that they were trapped inside human body's, he himself was a greater demon. Lesser were to look after the earth whilst the greater were to look after the lesser; tho since the fall all demons had become monster and were bound to the earth. Most of the greater killed themselves rather than becoming slaves to the mortals, Dagun however had adapted to the change. He saw this as a great opportunity, to learn and experience a new life.

The wolf looked at the two boys and then suddenly Naruto found himself within his inner self. The water splashed around his feet as he headed towards the demons cage. When he got there a horrific sight met his eyes. The cage doors were wide open and the fox was nowhere to be seen. Then darkness fell on him and when next he opened his eyes he was back in the stadium, in front of him was a cute little fox. Kyuubi was sat there looking as innocent as a baby, his monstrous features had vanished. His nine bush tails were curled around him, the cuteness was spoiled however when the fox spoke. His voice was unmistakable; it was laced with venom and disrespect.

"**What are you staring at blondy" **well Naruto thought at least he looks cute.

Naruto glanced over to Gaara who was looking down a rather cute Shukaku. The creature however was jumping around shouting in anger.

"_I'll kill the bast...where the fucks my tail...what are you staring at emo" _Shukaku store at his form host with discontent.

The two demons had been transformed into small woodland animals; the wolf was just stood their smiling at the obscenities that Shukaku shouted at him. It was then that the wolf gave a little bark at the two demons, the shut their wining up in a second.

"That's no way to greet me is it" the wolf eyed the shocked looks on the humans that were clung to the walls by the black matter.

"Greet your farther properly"

Naruto jaw dropped open, Kyuubi smirked as he saw this, and he ran over to the wolf and leapt onto one of his paws.

"**Thought you were the only one with a famous dad**" Kyuubi started purring as his brush himself against Dagun. Shukaku was a little less caring he was still leaping around screaming about his size. Been only a one foot demon wasn't that imposing.

It was Gaara who asked the first question, his green eyes looking like they were about to tear up.

"Why did my sands help you?" his voice almost waved.

"Because my sons cannot harm their father, call it loyalty or call it love but it all equates to the same thing. Respect".

Shukaku finally stopped jumping around ran to his farther jumping onto the beast fur and claimed his way up to sit on the wolfs head.

Naruto was the next to talk.

"Why are they like...?" he looked at the rather cute Kyuubi who was now playing with one of the wolfs paws.

"Small" the wolf shook his head to stop Shukaku pulling his fur.

"Yeah... I thought that they were meant to be huge"

The wolf shrugged giving Gaara a looked that could be said to be a little perverted.

"I took their demon forms away as punishment"

The wolf was still looking the red head up and down, even with the one tail pulling on one of his ears. Gaara finally got up the nerve to ask another question....

"Punishment for what?"

The wolf gave Gaara another perverted look, this time it caused Garra to blush.

"Why for been naughty boy... they let themselves be sealed inside humans. The normal punishment is death but since I like them so much I've only removed all their demon powers"

The wolf started to change forms again, this time he changed into a cross between his human form and his wolf form.

He stood around seven foot high and still had black fur covering his body, his face was still a wolfs but his body was that off a well toned man. His tails had disappeared and his genital area was coved with a fur, hiding his manhood.

He stepped forwards again; he seemed to be a little bit sarcastic in his next words.

"Now for my prizes..."

Before he could say another word Naruto butted in, "you haven't won yet I'm still fighting". He tried to step forwards and fell flat on his face.

"I don't think so Naruto, you are weak from the rip and probably won't even be able to stand for several hours and Gaara without the sands is as harmless as a newborn".

It was then that Naruto realised something, if Kyuubi was no longer inside him he might not be as strong as he used to be, the wolf smiled as he read the boys mind.

"I've give Kyuubi's powers to you Naruto, it might be because I like tormenting my son or it may be because I always keep my promises." The wolf sad aura retuned as his voice mouthed the last words.

"As for my prizes I have four demands...The first is obvious I keep my children, the second Is that I want the scroll of sealing ... I want the neckless your wearing... and I'll tell you the last thing when I get those things".

"By the way Tsuande you can come out of hiding I know you've been their for the last twenty minuets and I also know that the ambu are trying to flank me". The wolf tuned and looked at the roof tops. In a flash an Anbu fell down clutching his chest.

"Do I have to kill them, or are you going to tell them to fall back. If you don't I might just kill these people I've got stuck to the wall"

The blond Hokage appeared on the roof she was holding the scroll of sealing and a white cloth. She had to play this right if she didn't not only was Naruto and the Kazekage in danger of been kill but also all the others who were helplessly attached to the wall.

She threw down the Scroll, and gave a defeated look.

"You've got your prize now let them go"

The Hokages voice was weak, she had used up allot of energy trying to hind her presence and all for nothing. She had hoped to use the Scroll to seal the demon away, but she was too weak now.

"I still have my two other prizes to collect then I'll go"

Dagun looked at Naruto, "you're neckless please" Naruto weakly throw the neckless to the ground where Kyuubi picked it up and brought it to his farther.

Dagon took human form again and put the neckless on then picked the scroll up and opened it. After reading the contents he threw it to the floor, in a moment the scroll burst into flames. Dagun then picked the two demons up and placed one on each shoulder. He tuned as tho he was about to leave before he tuned and smiled once more.

"As for my last prize...I'll take you"

The wolf charged picking Gaara up in a bridle style before leaping into the air, in a flash he change form and became a huge bird. Carrying off the stunned red head and leaving everyone else's stunned.

As he was flying away Naruto could have sworn he heard him say

"Equal payment..."

It was as the shadowy bird form disappeared into the clouds that the black matter holding the people to the wall dissolved.

Naruto looked up and then fell to the fall and blacked out.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow of Time

Chapter 6 - Flesh and desire

(Warning Yaoi - but who the hell care?)

Naruto lay on his bed his whole body was aching; it had been three hour since Dagun had kidnapped Gaara and released Kyuubi and the one tail.

To say Naruto was feeling bad was a fair point.

The whole village had gone after the beast but how could you follow something that can change forms? After an hour of fruitless searching they gave up, their was nothing they could do.

On the plus side nobody had been seriously hurt, Lee's leg had somehow been healed whilst he was trapped in the black matter.

Sasuke was sat on the edge of the bed he had his shirt off and was looking at the huge brush that had appeared on his side, it hurt like hell. It could have been worse tho, if Dagun had wanted to he could have simply killed Sasuke.

Sasuke lay back resting his head on Naruto stomach, he sighed letting his sadness show through his normally unshakable mask of emotionless. Naruto started to play with the ravens hairs, letting the bluish black strands slip through his fingers.

This started to provoke perverted thoughts within the ravens mind; the night that Naruto had first slept together Naruto had done the same thing. The action had a calming effect on the raven; it was then that his pants started to become painfully tight.

Naruto notices the growing tent in Sasukes pants; his smirk grew when he felt his own hard on start to come. It was then that his body seemed to fill with a warm glow as his chakra returning to his body, just like Dagun had said it would.

Sasuke had his eyes shut and was unaware that ether neither he nor Naruto were standing to attention, it was only when he felt Naruto sit up that he realised that he was aroused.

It was a flash what happened next Naruto had grabbed Sasukes head lifting the raven onto the bed, pulling the darker male down to kiss him. Sasuke melted into the kiss letting one of his pale hands slip under Naruto black shirt, finding one of the blond's nipples to play with. Naruto started to moan into Sasuke mouth as he felt the pleasure that Sasukes hand were bring, Sasuke took the advantage and slipped his tongue into Naruto warm cavern. The two tongues battled for dominant but ultimately the raven one, he suck softly on the others surrendered organ enjoying the taste it left in his own mouth. Naruto still tasted as good as he did the first time, the slight after taste of ramen was there.

It was then when the need for air hit both boys that Sasuke broke the kiss, the two boys began to pant heavily filling their lungs with much needed lungs.

Their thoughts were solely focusing on the other, nothing else mattered, nothing not even their current predicament. Naruto pulled Sasukes shirt off to expose the milky flesh underneath, Sasuke own impassions led him to literally tear Naruto's shirt off. Naruto glared at the Uchiha Sasuke simply smiled and lent down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"You shouldn't have made me wait this long..." the soft seductive undertones in his voice made Naruto shiver in anticipation; his hands began to fiddle with the raven's belt.

It took Sasuke only a moment to strip not only himself but Naruto as well. Sasuke was becoming more frustrated at their slow pacing; all he wanted to do was be deep within his lovely blond. He brought his hands down on the blonds tanned flesh drawing down to the boy's waist but before he could gat any further, Naruto started to groan at his growing hardness. Sasuke restrained himself deciding that helping his blond would better his own pleasure, leaned down letting his tongue run down the blonds flesh. He drew down the boy's neck, down his tanned chest stopping only to suck a little at the left nipple then drawing further down. He came to the navel and let his tongue around the circular tattoo, the moving down till his tongue meets a bush of blond hair. Naruto all this time was simply groaning and saying ineligible words, when Sasuke mouth engulfed his hardness he could have screamed in pleasure. It didn't take long for Naruto to start getting a clenching feeling in his lower gut, the blond let his hands slide into the raven's hair. He ground into the ravens mouth wanting his release to last as long as it could, his breathing became ever more erratic as he drew ever closer to his orgasm.

"Sasuke...I'm...I'm..." he never finished the sentence.

Sasuke swallowed hard as Naruto came into his mouth, he tasted the sweet liquid that his blond gave him. It was only when the last drop was gone that Sasuke let the blonds soft organ go, drawing to straddle the boy. He pushed two fingers into Naruto face giving Naruto the command to suck, the blond obeyed without so much as a utter of refusal. Naruto let his tongue run around the two digits, making sure to latish each with equal slickness.

Finally Sasuke pulled his fingers out and thrust them into Naruto's entrance without a word, his patents having long run out. Naruto started to relax as Sasuke kissed his lips softly, when Sasuke deemed Naruto ready he pulled his fingers out. This drew a sigh of disappointment from the blond, but as something much larger replaced the two fingers his disappointment dissipated.

Sasuke tried to control himself as first moving slowly letting the smaller male august to the new sensation, it was when the blond thrust back onto Sasuke that the raven lost it. He sped his thrusting up and started to go deeper into the blond, pulling almost all the way out only to thrust back in even harder than the time before. It was when Sasuke hit Naruto buddle of nerves that Naruto started to scream in pleasure, Sasuke own pleasure was far to much and he new that he wasn't going to last much longer. He let his pale hands fall to Naruto's newly awakened hard on. It was only a few thrust later that the blond came into Sasukes hands, the sound and sight of Naruto coming and the new tightness as Naruto clamp down on Sasuke cause Sasuke to go over the top. Sasuke came deep into Naruto; he gave one last thrust as his hardness wore off and collapsed onto the bed by Naruto. When he had stopped panting he pulled the smaller male closer, Naruto snuggled into Sasuke arms. As sleep stared to claim him Naruto herd Sasuke say.

"Next time...Don't make me wait as long"

With that the two teens fell to sleep in each others arms. The troubles of the world forgotten for one night.

But the morning light would bring them all back...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow of Time

Chapter 7 - Tales of the past

Some where in the wave country a shepherded was watching his flock, he sighed silently as boredom was claming him. It was a sudden shadow that loomed over him that pulled him from his reverie, when next he looked to his flock his prize sheep had disappeared.

High above the clouds Dagun was clutching the sheep in his talons, he liked been in eagle form. Souring in the clear blue sky without a care in the world, to suddenly fall to the earth like a rock and pull away cheating death by mere inches. When he had first preformed the death defying acrobatic move his three passengers almost shit themselves in fear. However after a few more try Kyuubi started to enjoy the adrenalin that stated to pump thought him, Gaara and the one tail would grip on for dear life. They were obviously not flying people.

Dagun threw the small lamb up caching it in his beck; the lamb gave a horrific sound as the beast crushed it in-between his shape beck. Blood pored out of the thing as he swallowed on half, then he tuned son he was flying on his back with his three passengers on his chest. Kyuubi was the first to descend on the half of lamb, his little teeth ripping at the flesh, Shukaku refused at first but after a moment of hesitation descended onto the meat like a carrion bird. Gaara all the while was curled up in a ball, he sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, and the cold air that didn't matter to the demons was freezing him to the bones. Been used to extreme heat he was out of place in this freezing temperature.

Dagun must have seen this because suddenly he flipped over again, making sure to give the three form time to move around to his back. Then flew down closer to the ground, the temperature becoming tolerable to the desert ninja. It was only then that Gaara saw the huge expanse of ocean, they were about to fly over. The blue sea raged below them like a cruel mistress, it was when Dagun changed direction and started to head for the ground again that the three passengers grabbed a hold of his feathers. Kyuubi thought it was another trick but when they were only a few feet from hitting the water Dagun didn't pull away, instead he changed forms turning into a his human self. As they were about to hit the water a huge serpent leapt from the water and grabbed them in its mouth, then dived down into the mercy depths of the ocean.

Inside the beast mouth Dagun stood wiping himself down, Kyuubi and Shukaku were chasing each other around playfully like little kids. Gaara stood on the rough pink thing that he guessed was a tongue; he looked at huge white teeth and the huge black cavern in front of him. It was only then that it occurred to Gaara that they were inside the serpent's mouth, he fainted from the shock. Dagun simply smirk and picked the smaller red head up, he strolled off after the two playing demons. Deep down inside the serpents stomach the three demons found a very large galleon, it was still fully intact. The skeletons of at least a hundred men lay around the slightly rotten deck, Dagun placed the unconscious Gaara down and wondered off to see if their was any thing interesting inside the ship. Shukaku and Kyuubi started to play with the skeletons moving their bones and playing out a ship battle, they were so occupied by their game that they didn't notice that Gaara had run off. Dagun wandered around the ship, she was a fine Galleon the craftsmanship on the wood work was very impressive. It was when he came to the main hold that he saw something that caught his full interest. Standing on a pedicle was a suit of armour that was as black as oil; Dagun had always been interested in collecting artefacts. He called it his hobby but in truth it was more an obsession, when he found something he liked he take it no matter the cost.

He stepped forward towards a skeleton that was holding a book in his arms; he pulled the book away with little regard for the dead mans body. The sudden pressure also broke the mans arms off, Dagun simply crushed them to dust. He opened the book and started to read the first page.

In the our passage across those distant lands were encountered a strange and wonderful artefact....Dagun's interest was starting to ware fine so he quick read the rest, it was when the armour was mentioned that he became interested again. The armour was supposedly meant to be worn by a half demon, like lesser the half demons were less powerful as greater and was made when a lesser mated with a human. Dagun read a little more until it mentioned how they had killed and tortured the poor thing in the name of their religion. Dagun dropped the book kicking the skeleton that had been holding it, he despised religious fanatic...Who the hell were Kaneits anyway? He had never herd of their group before, probably a small cult with wealth behind it. They had to be rich to afforded this galleon, the craftsman ship alone would cost hundreds of thousands. Dagun left leaving the armour on its stand for the moment, no point disrespecting the dead well no point disrespecting the dead half demon fuck these bastards.

As he walked up to the main deck he could hear the clatter of bones as Kyuubi and Shukaku game came to its 'shattering' end, it was when they asked were Gaara was that Dagun looked around. Kyuubi and Shukaku drew back a little in fear of what their farther might do, normally when he lost his temper he'd level mountains before he calmed down. Dagun stayed composed, he knew that Gaara couldn't get far. They were in the Serpents stomached, where the hell could he get to. Dagun let his mind stretch to the Serpents, it was then that he started to speck to the reptile.

"Liquid, my child how are you felling" Dagun was been a pleasant as he could.

"I'd be a lot better if you'd get those kids of yours to stop running around, its giving me a head ached" the Serpents voice hissed like a snake even tho they were only specking in their minds.

"Where are the noises emitting from?" Dagun might just be able to pinpoint the red heads location.

"Well theirs the horrible noises from my stomached and then theirs the crying sound in my mouth." This made Dagun smile he could easily find the boy now, it was as he was about to stop the mind link when another question popped into his head.

"When was it the last time you swallowed a ship, my child"

"It's been over eight hundred years my lord"

"Thank you, my child continuo our journey"

Dagun closed the mind link, so the ship had been her for almost a thousand years. It would be a shame for it to rot here for another thousand years, might as well restore it when they arrived...

Dagun tuned to his two shivering offspring, he smiled and petted them before telling them that if they didn't shut up he neuter them. They got the message and decided to take a long nap. Dagun leapt off the ship and walked towards the mouth of the serpent, it really was one of those days for Dagun. The kind of days where you wake up with an objective to do and then surpass it by miles and fell like your on top of the world , it could only get better. It was at this moment that the sound of crying reached his ears and his happiness seemed to disappear.

Gaara was curled up in a ball in a small cavity like cave in one of the serpents giant teeth, his eyes were even more bloodshot than their usual shade because of the tears...Dagun stood their for a moment just looking at Gaara's back before making his presence known.

"You'll catch a cold you know..."

Dagun only smirked as the smaller male backed off into the corner, this was going to be more fun than he supposed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow of Time

Chapter 8 - Pleasure or Pain

Gaara tried to push himself away from the darker male but it was no use, the taller Dagun saw the smaller male stop trying to pull away. This brought a smile to his lips, the boy was finally learning. Dagun picked the still sobbing red head up and carried him towards the great galleon. The ship stood silent and abandoned, apparently Kyuubi and Shukaku had not finished their game completely, and they had thrown all the skeletons overboard. Dagun didn't mind that they had defied his orders; in fact he was pleased that they had done something useful. As he carried the semi sleeping Gaara onboard his desires began to grow, he carried the red head into the captain's cabin. As he passed the two sleeping form of Kyuubi and Shukaku, Dagun cast a sleep Jutsu to make sure he wasn't disturbed.

As he entered the fine decorated cabin the semi conscious Gaara was just starting to wake from his state of consciousness, Dagun placed the pale teen on the dust red sheets of the king sized bed. Dagun not been one for foul play decadence not to just take the sleeping teen, that would be no fun if the pale teen didn't scream. He liked his partners awake and alert when he played with them, it was always more fun for both parties. Instead Dagun striped the small male down to his dark boxers, lapping up the sight of Gaaras exposed body. Lowering his head to run his tongue over the pale teen's chest, the salty taste of sweat filling Dagun's mouth. Gaara began to moan softly as Dagun sampled his taste, Gaaras sleepy mind was in a daze and his day dreams were running riot with his mind. Fifteen years worth of dreams hit the boy in one moment, even his long awaited wet dream. It was at this point that Dagun stooped playing with the teen and listened to what the boy was saying, it was when Gaara moaned Naruto's name a few times that Dagun sank his teeth into the smaller male left red nipple. The bit was hard enough to wake the boy from his dream but not enough to draw blood, Gaara woke with a small cry of pain.

"That hurt you basted!" Gaara couldn't stop himself from shouting the words at the bemused Dagun.

Dagun smiled and in a flash changed form, he became small and his skin changed tones his hair change and his dark eyes tuned, he became Naruto. He even created whisker scars on his cheeks. He smirk at Gaaras reaction to his change, he leaned forwards and took the abuse nipple in left hand letting his right hand play with Gaaras red locks.

"This was for running away" he signalled to the bite he had made, Gaara seemed to get the message.

"I won't run again" Gaara voice was defeated, he couldn't get away even if he escaped Dagun visual, and he was trapped inside this huge serpent. "But please change back, I don't want to see you like this..." Dagun nodded and changed forms, he would never understand humans sexual wants, one minuet they want someone the next they can be as cold as ice. When a demon wanted sex it was simple, they saw what they liked, they took what they liked, and had what they liked and most of the time the thing they liked had a nice time too.

In truth Gaara didn't want this to happen; if he was to be rapped he defiantly didn't want it to be done by his crush and best friend, tho Dagun had no intension to rape the red head. By the time he was done Gaara would be begging for more.

Dagun took his teen from, dark hair and dark eyes boring into Gaaras green eyes, the sight made Gaara shiver. Dagun let one of his hands stroke the teens exposed chest, the contact sent shooting pleasure through all of Gaaras body, when Dagun removed his hand the pleasure subsided.

"Its funny the effect I have on human body, if it touches them when I'm aroused they seem to feed of my chakra. This make their body feel..." Dagun was cut off by Gaaras screams of pleasure as Dagun let both his hands stroke the boy. "Its funny how you react to this normally it takes longer for the pleasure to set in, must be because you compatibility with demons..." Gaara was clawing at the bed sheets he needed something to grip onto. Dagun help the boy grabbing the boy arms and wrapping them around himself, Gaara immediately scratched huge claw marks down Dagun's pale back....

Felt the Demons hand go lower down to his waist and then lower, Dagun waited for the boy to beg for what he wanted.

"Dagun...please....I...me..."

"What is it? You want something? You'll have to speak up" Dagun was smirking.

"I need you...." Gaara was panting through heavy breaths.

That was all the indication needed; he striped himself in a flash and placed himself at the smaller teen's entrance, he pushed in quick and clean. The smaller male gave a sharp squeal as Dagun began to grind his hips into the smaller male. Gaara found this too much and came onto both of their chest, Dagun gave no notice. Humans had little stamina when it came to sex; demon could if they wanted go on fucking for years, but only if they wanted to.

Three hours later...

Gaara was fast sleep...after coming 21 times he had all the reason to be tried, Dagun had finally came when Gaara climaxed for the 21st time. The bed sheets were coated in Gaaras seed, the silk material would certainly be ruined now. Dagun lay down and pulled the smaller male next to him into a firm embrace. His heart was pounding and his mind was at peace he felt good, he hadn't felt this good since he had slept with Kyuubi mouth....That had been eighteen years ago...Come to think of it she was a red head to. Dagun closed his eyes and let the powers of sleep take him...It was the first time he'd slept in over ten years.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow of Time

Chapter 9 - Promises kept and new ones made.

Gaara was aching all over, his head felt like a bolder and his body was shivering. Wait no he wasn't shivering from pain but from the cold breeze that was blowing on him. Now why the hell would they be a cold breeze inside a huge Serpent? He tried opening one eye but closed it again immediately when the bright sun shine hit him, bright sunshine?

Gaara opened an eye again, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness. He looked around he was laying in the middle of the stadium at Konoha; his mind was in a state of disbelief. Where the hell was the Serpent and the galleon, but most of all where were Dagun and his two offspring, Kyuubi and Shukaku? Was it all just a dream as Gaara tried to stand his body seemed to give him the answer, it was screaming no...His body was aching like hell and his body smell like mused and to top it all off Gaara could no longer feel Shukaku presence in his mind. It was as he fell to the ground again that a Anbu black ops found him.

Naruto woke up Sasukes arms were still holding him into the ravens chest, his head was also blazing and his body was caked with the smell of manhood. He tried to loosen the ravens grip but nothing helps, when he pulled at the arms they just tighter their grip. Naruto gave up when finally the raven wouldn't let go, he lay with the dark haired boy simply enjoying the company. It was when the doorbell went that the raven final let the blond go but only for a moment, as so as they were dressed he pulled the blond into a close hug that he refuse to let Naruto get out of. Naruto had to open the door with the raven hugging him from behind, when Kakashi saw this strange scene coupled with the fact that he could smell the reek of must he smirked openly. Naruto could just make out the smirk from under his sensi's mask, but before he could protest his innocence Kakashi cut him off...

"We found him"

"Found who that Dagunraze... What ever his name...?" Naruto asked trying his best to hide a love bit that Sasuke must have given him during the night.

"No we found the Kazekage"

When Naruto entered the Hokages office she was sat at her desk, her eyes were blood shot and dark rings were forming under her eyes. Gaara was in another room resting, after taking a shower he had refused to answer any of the Hokages questions. When Gaara came in from a side door Naruto instantly ran over to hug him, Gaara let the blond embrace him hiding his discomfort. He was still quirt sore. It was at this point that a huge raven flew through the open window dropping three letters on the Hokages desk then disappearing out of the window again. One of the letters was addressed to the Hokage and the other was addressed to the two teens.

Tsunade read her letter she didn't even realise she was reading it out aloud until she was at the end.

Dear Tsunade granddaughter of my friend

It has been to long since I last saw your young face, I was greatly distressed at the death of your brother and I would have tried to prevent it if I'd been close by. As i promised your grandfather I would leave the village alone for as long as possible but due to my duty I had no choice but to interfere with the village. I know your Grandfather would have forgiven me, by the way your students are going to become excellent ninjas when they grow up a bit more, don't strangle their youth...

I has also come to my attention of you recent addictions, gambolling and sake are no answers to your problems...Life is to by enjoyed not hated, your potion in the village is meant to be a shining beckon for all to follow. So be like your former master and be the pillar that all of Konoha is supported by.

Your friend and ever caring great Godfather

Dagunrazerfang

P.s. You should really pay your respect to you mothers and fathers graves...it will help with the depression.

Tsunade stopped reading at the signature, her eyes filling with tears at the motion of her mother and farther.

Gaara read his letter.

Dear Gaara, my latest partner

It is unfortunate that I had to return you to Konoha but my villagers would get upset if I was bringing strays home, it was pleasant enough the time we had together.

I am writing to inform you that from now on the sands will look after you like they did before, however their is a draw back. Without Shukaku it will be harder for you to control the sands to attack. But as I always say the best attack is to defend, I know you will do well my love.

You're with undying affection

Dagun

P.s. The buzzing felling will dissipate in a few days, so should the aching felling. Until the next time my love...

Gaara didn't read the last part out as he blushed openly.

Naruto opened his letter

Dearest Naruto

When I first saw you were no more than a baby set on a pedestal, with the seal make visible on you stomach, it killed me to see you like that, not because you had Kyuubi sealed inside you. Not because you were crying for your farther, but because I knew that you had lost you parents for no reason and would never meet your mother.

Our tails start long three year before your birth, when I was wondering in the whirlpool contrary I meet a girl that warmed my heart.

We bore a child together, as you might suspect the child was Kyuubi.

Yes Kyuubi is only 18 years old.

To continue the story the people in the village dislike me and Kyuubi so I left with the child, to protect him and his mother. I watched as she grew for two years the followed her as she came to Konoha. She fell in love again and grew pregnant, but tragedy was to befall the village a great misunderstanding. Kyuubi heard that his mother was going to have his brother and race to Konoha to see her but the ninjas in the village thought it was an attack, they attacked him and he mealy defended himself, it was then that the fourth Hokage used his new born son to seal the demon inside his child. Kyuubi did not come to destroy the village, he was still young he was no more than a child he came to she his brother. He came to see you.

Naruto you are the son of the fourth Hokage but you are also the son of my love and Kyuubi's mother, which is why he has always healed you when you are harmed, that is why he has always helped you it is also why I won't harm you or the village. I promised your mother when I visited her as she was in labour with you that I would always protect you like my own, and I always keep my promises. If you don't believe me all you have to do if check Kyuubi's cage, you'll find all the truth you need in their. Good luck in life Naruto I know that you will make your farther and mother proud.

You ever loving family

Kyuubi - 9 tales

Shukaku - 1 tale

Fenrus - four eyes

Killjo - 3 heads

Sleeths - the Serpent

Dagunrazer... 'Whatever his name'... Fang - the ten tails

P.s

Happy birthday Naruto.

Naruto read the last bit with a smirk growing, because of all the commotion he had almost forgotten his own birthday. As for the outlandish claim of Kyuubi been his brother. He thought about it, his head began to spin, he staggered over to the Hokages couch and collapsed on it...The next thing he saw was Kyuubi's cage in front of him, the great gate were still ajar and Naruto walked into the cage. It was a very large cell and it took Naruto long enough to find it but he found his evidence. Two painting hung on the walls, Kyuubi must have painted them. One was of Dagun and a baby Kyuubi standing with a red haired women, they seemed happy, the second painting was of a blond man with the same red haired women, this time she held a new born baby with a strange and familiar tattoo on his stomached. The painting had small inscriptions on the frames.

Under the first painting were me and mum and dad. Under the second was mum and other daddy with baby brother. It was at this point that Naruto tuned away feeling tear welling up in his eyes, he turned his eyes away and to his disbelief he saw another painting.

This pitcher was of a staring group of creatures.

A child Naruto was sat in the middle, Kyuubi was sat next to him Naruto had an arm draped over him. Shukaku stood on Naruto other side; the other three creatures were strangers to Naruto. On was a Snack like creature that was curled up around the whole group, another was a wolf witch had four burning red eyes it looked a lot like Dagun. The last and strangest of all of them was the three headed beast that sat with Naruto on his knee. It looked like a jackal headed man...The incision underneath said Brothers in Blood. Naruto felt ill as the truth hit him, all that Dagun had said was true. Naruto collapse onto the large bed it was when he felt a hard object sticking into his back that he sat up, he looked at the object. It was a diary, but it was strange because when he flips the first page over there was nothing but scribbles, the only words he could make out were Kyuubi, trapped, cage, brother and scared the rest were completely obscure. As he went further into the book he began to be able to read the writing, it was only then that it hit him that Kyuubi must have not been able to write. This made sense since he was only three when he was sealed inside Naruto; he read on some more pages. Their was nothing interesting until it came to a part that involved Naruto; it was on his sixth birthday. Naruto had been attending school for the first; Kyuubi mentioned something about hated seeing and felling Naruto so sad. He commented on how he wanted to kill a parent that had made a nasty comment to Naruto, their was a lot of garbage about Kyuubi talking about how it was their own faults that they got killed. It was when he spoke about Naruto that the tanned boy started to cry.

The Passage read thusly -

Naruto walked home after the event he was crying but been as stubborn as mum he was hindering it, I knew that that bitch of a women's comment had got to him. If it weren't for this cage I'd have made the bitch eat her words, I tried to talk to Naruto but I think he thinks I'm just his own mind talking to him and endured me.

When he got home he went straight to bed, forgot to close the window and didn't get under the covers. The little fool was to upset, he fell asleep in seconds. I wrapped him in my chakra to keep him warm; he would have caught a cold otherwise.

Naruto read through to a later page.

It was after Naruto first met Kyuubi and Naruto had demanded the 'rent' he was due.

I hated how he talked to me, all I wanted to do was hold him and tell him he wasn't alone. At least mum would be happy to him this fiery too.

Naruto closed the diary not been able to read any more, he also closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was lying on the Hokage couch, he sat up unaware that he was holding Kyuubi's diary in his arm.

Somewhere a little west of the land of waves was a small island, the people of the land of the waves avoided the island because of the great monster that lived their.

The Serpent opened its mouth letting Dagun and the two tails leave, Dagun was carrying the galleon and a small bundle, he placed the huge ship in the waters by the dock that was close by.

"Thank you Sleeths"

Dagun spoke softly to the great beast...It was then that Kyuubi turned around.

"Yeah thanks big bro...But you know that brushing your might help you with the ladies"

Sleeths spat at the small fox covering him in slime, Kyuubi store at the huge serpent.

"Well little brother look on the bright side...You can attract all the fish you want now"

Kyuubi was going to com back with a vile insult when Shukaku dragged his slimly brother away, Dagun shook his head before waving a good bye to his eldest offspring and walking after his two others.

As the three walked over the small sand dunes a large village came into view, a large village that had disappeared off of the main land over a hundred years ago.

The Shadow village was as strong as it ever was and was prospering on this isle; protected by the demon Sleeths and the rest of Daguns offspring they were well protected. Dagun walked down the sands to the main gates were he was greeted like a hero retuning from battle, as he walked through the village nearly every person said their hallo and he retuned their greeting with a smile.

It was then that a two new face appeared to greet him; one was a very large wolf with four burning red eyes that seemed to be able to see through a person's soul. Fenrus was Daguns most peaceful son, he dislike fighting and tended to hide when war broke out. He was also the Shadow village's best spy since he could literally become invisible through walls.

He greeted his farther with his peaceful hallo.

The other person was Killjo the three headed Jackal man, he was the villages best 'Guard', their were accession when invaders would get passed the great serpent Sleeths and attack the village. Killjo been the one to end the attacks, he was loud he was fierce and he was brave he also had the mind of a three year old. His three heads each had their own personality, the left one was lazy and didn't like doing anything, the right one was violent and like eating and killing, the middle one was a medium between the two others. The only thing that the three heads all agreed on was that they would protect their family with their life that included the Shadow village.

The three headed man ran forward to embrace it treasured farther in a tight hug, Dagun just managed to get the bundle out of the way so it wouldn't be crush by Killjo.

When all their greeting were done, Dagun when to the grave yard to pay respects to an old friend.

The Kages tomb was littered with flowers; the people of the village had always been respectful of his great power and his sacrifice for his people. To kill himself to be able to use his crystal to teleport the village to this island, this was a great feat even for a demon.

Dagun took the crystal necklace off and place it on the tomb; he gave a small and sad smile.

"As i promised, your necklace and your people are safe" Daguns eyes began to tear up

"I am sorry, sorry that I could not save you, sorry that you had to die" Dagun tears were flowing now.

"I am so sorry, my brother"

"You tried your best to create a better life for these people but you could not adapt like me, adapt to become deceitful and more human. I tried my best to become more like you brother but we were not made for this world, we belong to the heavens. I will meet you their one day...But not today brother."

Dagun stopped taking and unwrapped the small bundle he held, in it was a baby demon.

A scorpion with two tails and green eyes. His newest offspring born from his and Gaara's seed.

"I will make sure to look after my children before I meet you again little brother"

The small demon gave a little cry of hunger and Dagun sighed and walked back to the village to find the child something to eat...

Ten years later...

Naruto sat at his new desk, the Hokage robes were beginning to itch and Naruto didn't like the coulour.

People that walked into his office got a strange sight.

If you walked into the office you would immediately see a painting of Naruto and his parents, the painting that Kyuubi had done in his cage.

Then you would see the pitcher of Naruto and the group of demons.

The third and final pitcher that Naruto hung behind his desk was one he had painted himself.

His mother stood in the middle, a child him as stood by her left side clutching her dress, the pitcher had him smiling. On her right hand side was a very large Kyuubi, the fox was sat with its head pushed against the women, and the content that the eyes gave off seemed to tell it all. The Pitcher had a incision on it, it said

" What should have been"

The End...


End file.
